Sorted
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: Started as a crossover, but has become a little more. Which house will Hogwarts would everyone be sorted into? How will affect two teachers whom both have frightful pasts? Please Read review and of course enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Sorted**

**AN: A short that came to me late last night, I may make it multi chapter depending on the response, please enjoy. I own nothing they belong to the talented writers Jill Murphy and J.K Rowling**

**Please enjoy**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Ruby. What is that?" Maud asked as she and Mildred walked into their hideout under the library.

"Well as you know I recently finished reading Harry Potter, I know it's all a story but I devised a potion for this hat" she pointed to battered an old hat that resembled Hogwarts' sorting hat "to see where we would all be placed" Ruby Cherrytree smiled at her friends.

"Extreme, can I go first?" Jadu exclaimed to which Ruby nodded

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It took Ruby several days to have it finished but by the time she had most of the school knew about it thanks to Drusilla and Ethel. Miss Cackle had laughed but gone along with it.

"Okay, let's test it on Jadu, you wanted to go first right?" Ruby checked. Jadu sat on the stool that had been placed and carefully awaited her 'fate'

Once on her head it sprung to life.

"Ah Jadu Wali, Mmm yes loyalty, intelligence. I think Hufflepuff" it announced in high pitched voice that made everyone jump.

"Not exactly the voice I was going for. Ok Maud, your turn" Maud cautiously sat down the hat was placed upon her head and sorted her in to Hufflepuff. Maud bounced over to Jadu.

Ethel who had been cautious at first stormed to the stage and demanded she and Drusilla go next.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted as soon as it touched her head.

"Paddock, mmm, you are loyal and dependable. I think H…" it considered

"No I want to be in Slytherin, with Ethel." Drusilla interrupted.

"If you are sure, you are considerably loyal to her, are you sure?" she nodded "Then you must be in Slytherin"

"We'll go" Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood chorused approaching the stool together. Fenella went first and was placed in Gryffindor. Griselda exactly the same nobody was too shocked at this conclusion.

"Ruby, can you go before me? Please" Mildred asked, it was no surprise she was still a little nervous of the 'sorting hat'.

"Sure Millie" placing the hat a top her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" it boomed instantly, it was common knowledge that Ruby was a bright young witch that did not only strive academically with her witch subjects but also in others normally taught to non-magical children like physics, algebra, chemistry and biology.

Millie walked to the stage tripping over her boot laces to which Miss Hardbroom told her to tie them before she was sorted. Mildred sat down placing her shaky hands atop her knees.

"Mildred Hubble. Creative, loyal but you have a great deal of bravery within in. Your ambition is hidden by the criticism you receive from others" The hat controlled her head to look at her form tutor who was taken aback by a hat's conclusions. "You are difficult to place but with what I see in this mind of yours, you are a, GRYFFINDOR" it roared. Mildred stepped down and joined Fenny and Gris.

Enid went next and was also placed into Gryffindor. Now that Mildred and her friends had been placed, Miss Cackle suggested another five and then they would drain it of its powers. There were a few more Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw.

"Alright girls now that charade is over you shall return to your classes" Miss Hardbroom announced there was a chorus of sighs but they did as they were told.

"Wait, I want to know where I am" Miss Bat shrieked excitedly bouncing to the hat

"Mmm Davina Luna Bat. You favour the outside and its wonders. You love being creative. I believe you are a Ravenclaw" Miss Bat clapped excitedly and skipped over to those in that house, they had all reassembled themselves into. Miss cackle made the bold decision to go next. It made her a Hufflepuff mentioning her loyalty and justness. Miss Drill decided if everyone else was going to get a go she would as well despite not being a witch.

The hat sat quietly for a moment, everyone assumed it would not work on the blonde but then it spoke calmly. "You are gem of hidden layers and confusing ones at that. Imogen Annabelle Carlton-Drill, people underestimate you because they do not see you as an equal. Oh if they could see what I can see, your hidden desires, your locked away secrets, your on going feuds and how they affect your poor self. You have potential as a Slytherin, however you are brave to stick up to a certain raven haired woman whom clearly you find a distraction in more ways than one. I have decided you belong in GRYFFINDOR" it concluded, by this time there were whispers and Miss Drill was losing all colour from her face that she simply left the hall.

"Ridiculous, Ruby I am going to confiscate it and destroy it. Now everyone back to your classes." Miss Hardbroom announced to the bemused crowd of girls. "NOW!" she shouted.

**Several Hours Later**

Feeling embarrassed and too awake Imogen decided to wander down to the hall and watch the moonlight. She had secrets that had almost been exposed thanks to that hat. She was scared that she would have to explain it all to Miss Cackle but alas she had been fortunate to have had classes all after lunch and therefore avoided the staff room.

Another wide awake teacher was Constance Hardbroom. She was in a curious mood, not only did she want to know why her colleague was upset but she was curious to see where she 'belonged'. Carefully getting up she disappeared to the staff room where she collected the hat and crossed to the hall.

The moon sent its white rays through the smaller windows illuminating the hall beautifully. Imogen closed her eyes and remembered her Carlton days pushed from meeting to responsibility, it made the young woman shudder seeing the vivid green of her brother's eyes as she ran from him and her father. As she slowly opened her mouth to speak she heard the door creak open. Dashing to the shadows she nervously waited.

Constance sat on the stool that was still on the stage and carefully waited.

"You too have layers, there are times you are as brave as a lion where you scare your pupils but away from them you are shy and almost cowardly. Someone has had a major influence on you, a Hecate Broomhead she has hurt you in ways others don't care to think of. That blonde woman gets on your nerves but strangely you know you want her to listen, understand her, you argue with her to convince yourself she is no good. Yet it never works." Constance tried to protest and remove the hat but it would not allow her to it just continued to talk "Don't think of removing me I can easily carry on. Even now you feel threatened by the truth. Your ambition is has always been big especially when your father never believed in little Constance Marina Hardbroom, you proved him wrong didn't you. Well from the moment I was placed atop your head I knew, you are a Slytherin. Not because you are mean or wicked but because you are goal driven and realistic." Constance could feel the tears in her eyes she laid the hat on the floor and destroyed it. '_How dare it tell me how I feel? Imogen is nothing to me except a feisty blonde who always manipulates the mind of others'_

Imogen sat quietly wondering what the hat had meant was Constance attracted to her, is that why they always fought to distract themselves from their desires. Without thinking she stood up making the floor boards creak loudly.

"Who's there?" Miss Hardbroom quietly but firmly asked "Whichever one of my students you are you will receive a harsh 500 lines of..." She stopped once she saw the blonde hair.

"I'm sorry. I came down here to clear my head. I...I didn't know you were going to come in here too. Goodnight Miss Hardbroom" Imogen stuttered.

"Stop right there. What did it mean earlier?" The older witch boldly asked

"What did yours mean just now?" The young blonde challenged.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN: Ok so this started as a simple crossover but it has developed a lot. Should I continue it or leave it?**

**Thanks for reading **

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	2. Chapter 2:The Explanations

**Sorted, Part 2: The Explanations**

**AN: I got some requests to continue hope this meets your standards. I don't own characters just the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Constance made a couch appear and invited Imogen to sit. Constance sat straight backed breathing deeply gathering courage. Imogen placed her tanned hand onto a purple gown covered knee as a silent support link, to her support Constance's icy white hand clung to it.

"As you know, I went to Witch Training College" Imogen nodded, most of the pupils knew that Miss Hardbroom had gone there and been tutored under Mistress Broomhead "Well, what you don't know is that my father had developed a relationship, of sorts with Mistress Broomhead. Everything was brilliant until my mother found out." Constance explained shakily, it almost killed Imogen to see this wondrous witch so vulnerable. "I had always had good grades but when father 'dumped' Mistress Broomhead she took it out on me. My father didn't listen to me, my mother had disappeared so, and I had no one. It gradually got worst after father died and I was placed in the boarding house. Most days I was just a breathing shell, slowly dying and giving up, do you think I'm pathetic and weak now?" Constance asked shakily.

"No, nothing would ever make me think that, you will always be strong, no matter what. Well I guess it's my turn" Imogen shook her head. "I was born into a rich family, I was raised to be the perfect wife and mother but I had ambition. My parents tried to kick out of me but I always wanted to go outside and learn about the people and just around be active person. When I was 16 years old my father introduced me to a Samuel Dawson, he was my betrothed. The night of the engagement party I ran and ran. Until I reached this little B & B where I stayed, worked until I was accepted into a college where I trained as a teacher." Miss Drill explained

"Ah and now we are here" Imogen shook her head.

"At 24 I got my first job, P.E teacher at an academy, they found me, my brother and father, tried to get me to go back but I refused. I…I was damaged by my brother, my twin nevertheless but again I ran. This happened twice before I arrived here. I was nervous I wouldn't get this job because of my runner past. Miss Cackle doesn't this in so much detail so I am grateful she took a chance on me."

The unlikely pair sat in silence for a while until Imogen gathered her courage to say something else.

"What am no good for? What do you convince yourself, about me" looking deeply into the deep brown of the witches eyes.

With straightest of faces and the most truthful tone she "That in no way am I to get attracted to you"

"AH. Well from experience I can say that can be difficult convincing oneself that you aren't attracted to another. I am to you." Imogen boldly and honestly. A surge of magic coursed through her veins as the raven haired woman's burgundy lips crashed to her slightly pink ones. At first there was shock on both parts but soon enough it grew into something else, Lust? Greed? They didn't know or care.

Hands roamed over fabrics of the others clothes the smooth silk beneath tanned hands the soft wool like feel under ice white hands. Soon reality came crashing down, they'd have to breathe sooner or later. Breaking apart for seconds they quickly resumed not daring to contemplate the consequences of their very ambitious behaviour. For now it could wait.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amelia Cackles morning felt strange, as if something had changed.

Davina Bat's felt glorious, but then again it always did.

Imogen Drill's felt different. It defiantly had something to with the body she was curled up with

Constance Hardbroom's was also different. Most defiantly something to do with the body curled up against her.

As Miss Cackle entered the staff room that morning both Miss Drill AND Miss Hardbroom were in deep conversation, the older witch blinked, rubbed her eyes, placed and replaced her glasses before she realised it was indeed real and not imagined her two most conflicting employees were talking, no arguing but civilised conversation. Something had absolutely been _Sorted._

**AN: hope you enjoyed that please leave a review telling me how much, because they are without doubt replied to and appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading **

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
